Phantom Forever Possessed
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: Just a short little one-shot that entered my mind... Warning: Contains possession by Satan and a satanic  from Dead Space  chant. If you are easily offended by this, do not read.  Since some of my reviewers have requested for me to continue - and those who have reviewed didn't say they were offended, I will continue.
1. Lend Me Thy Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**I'm in one of my darker moods****, listening to dark music... thus this was born. No offense to those who find offense in this story, it just struck me and I had to post this... All are respected.**

Danny sat there by the window of the infirmary, looking at the snow fall onto the ground five stories below. Then, he noticed, a figure stepped out of the dark forest. He was shirtless and for some reason, he wasn't shivering. He immediately recognized the symbol the man had tattooed on his chest. He went to reveal the imposter but froze when the man looked straight at him.

Slowly, a wave of sleepiness washed over him and he fell asleep, before he knew what was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Danny opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Eerie music was playing and then… as if all of a sudden, he noticed a faint, red light. Standing from his floating position on his back, he started to stumble towards the light.<em>

_Getting close enough, he saw an orb with a pentagram in the middle… with a goat's head inside that pentagram._

"_Yes… come closer my child," The orb whispered. It was now that Danny noticed the music changed. __**Tick. Tick. Tick. **__He noticed some faint chanting somewhere, but he could not make out the words._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Oh, I am merely a lost soul, seeking help. You are?" Danny wasn't sure if he should answer him, but something made him._

"_My name is Danny… Daniel James Masters."_

"_Tell me Danny, how old are you?" The chanting was getting faster now… and louder._

"_I'm fifteen… why are you asking these questions?" The chanting was getting even faster and louder… almost to the point of shouting. He was starting to get pieces of it. __**Dark Angel… Heaven in sight…**_

"_Will you help me, Danny," Danny's thoughts were cut short, "You just need to close your eyes and think of nothing." Finding himself not able to resist, he did. His mind momentarily went blank, but he was able to think one thing before he did… he figured out the chant:_

"_**Archangel, Dark Angel lend me thy light!**_

_**Through Death's Veil 'till we have heaven in sight!"**_

_**Satan…**_

* * *

><p>Danny woke screaming in agony as he felt his mind being torn apart. He felt hands trying to comfort him in any way… but that would be unnecessary for he stopped screaming abruptly. Then, he opened his eyes. Madame Pomfrey gasped as she saw not blue eyes, but red.<p>

He looked at her with a wicked smile on his face, "Archangel, Dark Angel, lend me thy light…" He started chant. She screamed and the slamming of doors came be heard as teachers rushed in, Dumbledore in the lead. Students stood outside the door, wanting to know what's going on.

Danny's chanting got louder as Dumbledore asked what has happened, "Archangel, Dark Angel, lend me thy light!"

"He's… I think he's been… possessed…" She said, backing away slowly. Suddenly, his chanting stopped, but the wicked grin stayed as he looked at Dumbledore. A guttural sound came from his throat as a laugh built up. It got louder, until it became maniacal. He started to chant again, even louder.

"Archangeli, Angeli tellus, commoda mihi lumen tuum! Mors per velamen usque dum in caelum coram!" The teachers gasped as he started to arch his back and claw at his eyes. His nails dug into the skin of his cheeks and drew blood.

"Daniel!" Vlad rushed to the boy's side and started to draw his hands away from him, "Daniel, stop that this instant!"

"At foeda manus omnipotentis Satan!" Vlad barely knew Latin, but recognized a few words... he definitly recognized the word _Satan._

"You evil monster, get your soul out of my son's!" He screamed into Danny's/Satan's face.

"Numquam!" He shouted back, his red eyes calculating. He laughed maniacally and spit in Vlad's face, "Istuc nunquam adepto tergum filius tuus!"

Suddenly, Danny's eyed became blue and he whispered, "Help… me," he had finally managed to get in control for only a short two seconds, but soon his eyes flickered back to that deep, evil red.

**What do you think****? Flames welcome in this story. R&R please!**


	2. AN

Hey, it's Sayuri!

So, I'm updating Disbeat Disruptis (and CP:CYHtS?, Freak/WWiB/WaT/PFP) and, but it'll be posted on Tumblr! (Chapter 3 (DD) not done yet, but getting there!)

I'm _ghostlyavenger _on tumblr. You'll also find it on _epicdannyphantomweirdness, _another blog of mine.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Lumiele you've been most kind!

Sayuri out!


	3. AN again!

Hey hey hey!

Sorry I have been so inactive! My laptop is down, so I will not be posting anymore stories until I get a new one (my old one is done, it hates me I swear).

Links will be posted when I finally update again, and I will update along on FF for those who can't access my stories! I am so sorry, I know I've driven everyone nuts. Especially ghostgirl89243 for reading my story 'Corpse Party: Can't You Hear the Screams?' possibly over 74 times by now. I'm happy to have followers, but my laptop is down, so I am in a bit of a knot right now…

Again, thank you guys so much for your patience and I hope you'll be able to wait a bit longer! Do not worry, I am still writing as we speak!

From a grateful writer,

Nina Sayuri-chan


End file.
